Because it Hurts
by PeachBella
Summary: COMPLETE Momo and Jr. have feelings for eachother, but also, there are some challanges in the way Karen and Jr., Momo and Jake, Jr.and Momo extra couples: Kirschwasser and Danny. Also kind of a Xenosaga and Bloody Roar crossover
1. Chapter 1

Okee, heres a story i made, of course....my FIRST one so don't say "you could've written something better than that cheap crap!" or some other crap i don't like, so try supporting me even if my story does sound like crap!

Disclaimer: i do not own these characters, so leave me alone! Oh yea, I made up karen, jake and danny, they're mine, so lay off!

oh yeah, you ppl might hate me for doing this, yeah, I even hate myself for doing this too (people throw tomatoes) are you ppl done? This was meant to be a jr./ momo fic, but i gave it a little challange (people start throwing more tomatoes) okay, thanks for the inspiration, whatever, here's the story!(momo is the narrator)

Because it Hurts

Karen, it was always Karen. She got everything she wanted. Unlike me, she was prettier. She got all the attention. You could say I didn't like her one bit. Yes, you know, she had won Jr. but I have gotten over that because I have somebody else to comfort me...okay, so I haven't gotten over it, but who can blame me......that's just how life is....... I was forced to act happy when they got together...so there goes my chance with him.....

You and me

We used to be together

Everyday together

Always........

Each time I had a problem, my parents were always able to cheer me up. When I fell off my bicycle when I was three and scraped my knee, my mom kissed it to make the pain go away. To me, back then my parents were magic. They could make the pain go away, make sad into happy, and when I was a baby, they would do magic tricks. I remember when I was a little girl and my dad would pull out the quarter out of my ear. i would just beg him to do it again, then at school, i told my friend about it and how my dad was so awsome. She told me it was just a trick and nothing more, and also showed me the secret to it, of course I couldn't believe it.

I really feel

That I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end.....

That night I cried, but it wasn't about the trick, it was about how I was already growing up. My parents weren't magic anymore. When they would kiss my scraped knee the pain wouldn't go away anymore. They couldn't make all the bad things go away anymore. I remembered holding myself in a curled up little ball that night, because I knew something was happening. It was over. My precious ignorance to the world and all its hurts was coming to an end. And leaving me trembling in its wake.

It looks as though

you're letting go

And if it's real

Well I don't want to know.....

My parents had sheltered me and protected me from the world, but you know they couldn't do that forever. I remembered what happened at school that day. That's how I met him.....Jr......I was eight years old and there was this guy. He was picking on me, he would pull my hair and steal my lunch or putting glue on my seat in class. Then one day, without me realizing, he put something in my locker, some kind of green slime. When I opened it, it poured all over me. I just stood frozen right there, about to burst into tears, while everybody was laughing at me, then he came right up to me and said, "Liked my trick?" I just ran crying into the school garden, where nobody really goes into, so I could just stay there, by myself, crying. Then I heard a voice "Are you alright?" I turned around scared, but it was him, Jr. I said "No, how could I be alright if that boy just keeps picking on me?" I just continued crying, i guess it got Jr. mad because he said "come with me" and I just followed him, and he was actually went looking for the bully and started beating him up. That got us all three into the office, but I didn't get in trouble. My parents came running, hugging me and kissing me and asking me if I was alright and if I wanted to go home, then Jr. introduced himself to my parents and they just talked to eachother, and he said he gave the bully a good whacking, but it got him some detention since people aren't supposed to fight in school, and the bully got suspended and just left me alone for the rest of my life......

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me cause it hurts....

I would see Jr. during school, but with another girl.....Karen. Teachers would say how cute they looked together because they would do everything together, projects together, stay afterschool together for activities, they did that all through high school (right now were juniors), and from those years, I had become Jr.'s best friend, but it also got Karen to be really close to him. Karen had a twin brother, Jake, he would hang out with us too, plus some other kids, Kirschwasser and Danny. During class I would always throw some glances over at Karen, and Karen would just smile at me evilly, she knew I liked Jr. Kirschwasser would try to comfort me, she also knew I liked Jr. and told me if it was true love, then it would happen, of course she would say that, she had her boyfriend Danny to comfort her. Tears would come to my eyes and I would just roll them back so I won't seem like I'm upset. Yes, that was easy.

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me cause it hurts....

Today,when we all went to Jr. house for dinner. Jake had tried his best to sit next to me, Kirschwasser told me he had a thing for me, so I just respected him for it. I watched as Karen leaned toward Jr. and whisper something to his ear. Jr. nodded and got up. "I have an announcement to make" he said I was scared to think that what I was thinking about that he was about to say. I glanced over to Karen, and she just gave me an evil grin and nodded. That was my answer. "Me and Karen are together" he said. I accidentally dropped my glass and everyone stared at me except Kirschwasser, who was now frowning at Karen. Jr. asked "Are you alright" "yes" I lied, I just need some fresh air, its too hot in here. That didn't fool Jake one bit.

Our memories

Well, they can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty frightening.....

I walked to the park since it only took about 3 minutes to get there and was crying all of my heart out. Now I knew i had no chance with Jr. not now, not ever. Jake came and put his hand on my shoulder. He knew I was crying because of them, then he said " Its okay Momo" I said " It's not! I love him! why?" Jake just held me and I was crying into his chest, about what happened. Jake said "Why him? Why do you love him Momo........why not me?" I looked up to him and just stared into his eyes, this guy had more than a thing for me, he loves me......I just said " I don't know, I guess is how he always stood up for me, he liked me for who I am....I guess..." Jake just interrupted me and just gave me a long kiss. I just gave in because Kirchwasser told me he had liked me for a long time, so I gave him a chance. Jr. came and saw. He interrupted by clearing his throat and me and Jake jumped up suprised.

As we die

Both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry......

"Everybody is looking for you both" Jr. said, not looking to happy. "Momo, did you get your air?" he asked "Yes" I lied, again. He looked at me as if 'you're lying' Jake interrupted and said "When I went outside to see if Momo had gotten her air, she wasn't there, I noticed she had went walking to get some more air, so I caught up with her and we both just came to the park to admire the stars." Jake lied, staring at Jr. coldly. I had started to get what was going on here and said " Why don't we go back, after all, we didn't finish eating!"

Don't speak

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts.....

We went back inside, where tired Kirchwasser, Karen and Danny where. "They were looking for you too." I noticed Kirchwasser was pointing at Karen and nodding her head as a 'no'. Which I guess she meant she wasn't looking for me. We sat back down on the table, eating. Mostly Jr. and Jake staring at eachother coldly. Kirchwasser was looking at me as if saying 'What happened?' because she noticed the boys were looking at eachother coldly. I gave her 'I'll give you a phone call once I get home' look. While I was eating, i felt as if someone was watching me, I glanced at karen, as you would know, she was staring at me coldly. i smiled and went back eating, which got Kirchwasser to giggle. Danny said "What's so funny Kirchwasser?" She replied "Oh nothing, remember at the hiking trip we went to Dan'?" He looked at her and he said "That wasn't funny, I didn't see the snake there" Kirchwasser gave me a blink of 'I got it covered'.

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts.....

After a few games, It was time for me to go home. I went outside, about to start walking home when both Jr. and Jake came running outside and asked "Do you want a ride home?" Then they both stared at eachother coldly. I just looked at them blankly. Jake said "Why don't you give my sister a ride home, afterall, she IS your girl." Jr. said "No, why don't you? It saves up more of your gas." I couldn't believe it, Jr. was arguing over me with Jake. Jake just said under his breath so I wouldn't hear "Beat it, your mistake that you actually gave into my sister, so go." Jr. just went inside upset. I wanted to say something, but then since he had KAREN I couldn't do anything. Karen came running outside, trying SO hard to get me to walk home, which she actually accomplished in. " Jake, can you take me home now?" "No." "Why?" "because I'm taking Momo home." Karen gave him a look of 'NO!' then she looked at me with the 'eww' look. Then Karen said "Remember what mom said." " She doesn't have to know" Jake replied. "Well, I'll let her know!" Then Jake said "I'm sorry Momo" "It's okay." I replied, "I'll just walk home."

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending

Who we are.....

" Hey Momo, walking home because bitch Karen forced her brother not to give yo a ride?" Kirchwasser asked. "Yes." I replied. "Too bad I came walking here." said Danny "I would've given you a ride even if Kirchwasser was being annoying about it." Kirchwasser gave him a gentle punch and asked "Do you want to come over to my house, it's right across the street." "No." I replied, my parents said I couldn't stay at anybody's house after the dinner." "Okay, bye" they both said as they walked to Kirchwasser's house. As soon as I started to walk, Jr. came outside "Do you still need the ride?" He asked shyly. "Sure." I said, blushing. I couldn't believe it, Jr. was actually giving me a ride home. He opened the door for me and I got in.

You and me

I can see us dying

Are we......

When I got out of his car, he asked "May I come in for a drink?" I blushed and replied "S-sure." We both came in my house, My dad was there reading the newspaper, and looked up. "Hey dad, Jr. gave me a ride home." My dad smiled and said "Nice to see you again Jr." "What kind of drink do you want?" I asked. " a pepsi is fine" Jr. replied. I came back with a pepsi and Jr. said "Well, time for me to go home." "bye..." I said as he walked out...So now I'm just crying because I can't believe it.....the mistake I made, kissing Jake....but mostly, I'm crying because she won Jr......

Don't speak

I know what you're

So please stop explaining

don't tell me 'cause it hurts.....................

There's chapter one for you ppl, kinda crappy but oh well....Leave some reviews!

Tally


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of 'Because it Hurts' this time Jr. is the narrator, this one is also like the intro. The song here is "Let me love You" by Mario

and if you ppl don't like it, OH WELL ppl booing and throws tomatoes And I thank Tiger5913 for giving me inspiration for writing! she writes better than me and I'm so jelous!

Mmmm ..... Mmmmm.... Yeah....Mmmmm....Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah....Mmmm..... Yeah, Yeah

I just couldn't believe. Someone I had loved for a long time has a boyfriend. I just couldn't believe it. She got with Jake, Momo got with Jake. I just couldn't believe it. even though I have a girlfriend, I still can't get over it......Momo........

Baby I just don't get it

Do you enjoy being hurt?

I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt

The first time I saw her.....was in the third grade. There was the school bully bulliying her by putting some green slime in her locker. I didn't see the slime get pur on her, but I saw her running and crying to the school garden, I looked at the bully and knew it was him that caused that because he was laughing his head off and his friends saying "that was the best one you pulled yet." Karen said "Oh, the poor girl, we should do something......oh well!" I told her I was gonna go check if she was okay, so I went running to the garden and found Momo crying, which of course I asked her if she was okay, she replied "No, how can I be okay if he won't leave me alone." I got so really mad, I mean, who the hell picks on cute innocent girls? It just got me so pissed! I told her to follow me and we went up to the bully and I punched him right then and there and we started getting into a fight. For a much bigger guy, he sure threw some pretty weak punches. I totally whooped his ass right in front of everyone. Then Karen pulled me back and Jake pulled the bully back. Me, Momo and The bully where sent to the office and the principal was questioning Momo. After that Momo's parents came in worried and giving her hugs and kisses and asking her if she wanted to go home. Momo looked so cute hugging her parents.........I wish I could've hugged her.....I then introduced myself to her parents, who took a liking into me and thanking me for standing up for Momo, but they told me that next time, not to do it physically. We just laughed.

You don't believe his stories

You know that they're all lies

Bad as you are ,you stick around and I just don't know why

I kept seeing her through school, but each time I wanted to talk to her, Karen kept interrupting me with annoying questions of "do you wanna do this? "do you wanna do that?" IT GOT ON MY FREAKING NERVES! FOR ONCE COULDN'T THAT GIRL SHUT UP! At least she's not like that now.....right? And as much I didn't like making girls cry, I had to agree. I always saw Momo by herself, some people would hang out with her and praising her for getting such good grades, so you could say everyone liked her. I would see boys drooling over her and as much as I wanted to go over there and beat the crap outta them, Karen had to always be there and interrupt. Teachers would always say How cute me and Karen looked together because we did EVERY FREAKING THING together. It kind of got on my nerves since Karen forces me to do stuff with her. But then, she turned out to be a nice girl, but I wish I could've talk to Momo then.

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night, doin' you right

In high school, I was lucky enough to talk to her. I would see Jake drooling over her, but I know Momo would have never like him, but I was wrong. Me and Momo started talking to eachother again when the teacher paired us up for a project. And each time the teacher gave us some worksheets or homework, I would pretend that I was clueless so Momo could help me, even though I got the work and everything. In lunch, She would help me with my work, along with Kirschwasser looking at me odly because she knew I was pretending, and she knew I liked Momo. Danny would just laugh and say "Momo can you help me too?" just to annoy me, but I knew he was joking. Momo would just look up and smile. Karen would always try to change the subject, or so i think eachtime when Momo was exlpaining the homework to me. Jake would just stare at the floor, then i thought he was just a depressed kid, but now i know why he was like that.

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you,you are)

Today, before I had invited them to dinner over to my house, Karen had asked me out. I told her I would think about it. I thought that even though I had Momo as a friend, I won't get a chance with her, she's too good for me. So I decided to go out with Karen, I just wished it was Momo. At dinner, Karen whispered into my ear to tell everyone about the announcement. I got up and said "Hey everyone, I just wanted to say me and Karen are together." And as soon as I had finished, I heard a glass, shatter, it was Momo's glass. Everybody looked at her, i asked her " Are you alright?" She replied "Yes...I just need to get som air, its too hot in here..." She went outside. Jake looked worried and said "I'll go after her, just to see if she's okay.." He got up and left. We were just sitting there expecting them to come back, but they didn't. So we went outside and split up to look for them.

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Baby good love and protection

As soon as I found them at the park, i found them kissing. My heart shattered right then and there........I just couldn't believe it.......Jake had won Momo. Then I knew I had made a big mistake. I just wanted to bust out crying and mourn for the one girl I truly love. But I couldn't, not there, they'll hear me. I just got up, went to them and cleared my throat. They both jumped up and looked at me.

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

I said "Everybody is looking for you both..." then i turned to Momo and asked "Did you get your air." "Yes." she replied. I looked at her, i knew she was lying, but what was the truth? Jake said "When I went outside to see if Momo had gotten her air, she wasn't there, I noticed she had went walking to get some more air, so I caught up with her and we both just came to the park to admire the stars." He was staring at me coldly. That jerk knew, he knew! He knew I love her! But waht I didn't get was him staring at me coldly. Momo just said " Why don't we go back, after all, we didn't finish eating!"

Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts

You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame

Don't even know what you're worth

When we went back inside we just started eating again since the other three where there resting. While we were eating, Jake was staring at me coldly, I stared at him coldly back. Then I heard Kirchwasser giggling and Danny asked her why was she giggling. She replied "Oh nothing, remember at the hiking trip we went to Dan'?" Danny looked at her and said "That wasn't funny, I didn't see the snake there" along with a giggle.

Everywhere you go they stop and stare

Cause you're bad and it shows

From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

After a few games, Momo said that it was time for her to go, so she went walking outside. Me and Jake came running after her and asked her "Do you want a ride home?" at the same time. Then Jake looked at me coldly, i stared back. The moment was interrupted when Jake said "Why don't you give my sister a ride home, afterall, she IS your girl." I replied "No, why don't you? It saves up more of your gas." Jake replied under his breath "Beat it, your mistake that you actually gave into my sister, so go." I was so mad, I just went inside, Karen got out, Danny was in the restroom and Kirchwasser was in the living room. I just got on the sofa and bursted into tear. Kirchwasser came running and started asking me what had happened. "I made a damn mistake, that's what!" I replied. She just patted my back as I mourned for Momo....I just couldn't believe she was with Jake. I cried for three minutes and Kirchwasser said, "Here, look through the window."

If I was ya man (baby you)

Never worry bout (what I do)

I'd be coming home (back to you)

Every night doin' you right

I looked outside, Karen arguing with Jake, Then Jake turned around and said "I'm sorry Momo." Kirchwasser looked at me and said "There's your chance." Danny got out and said " Don't you know there's a law about spying at other people?" Then Kirchwasser replied "No I haven't" and smiled innocently at him, then he looked at me and asked, what happened to you, you look tired." "Oh, just from all the excitement tonight, that's all" I lied and yawned. They both headed outside.

You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)

Fist full of diamonds (hand full of rings)

Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

i stared outside the window again, just to see if Momo was walking home or going to Kirchwasser's house. i saw that she chose to walk home. As soon as Kirchwasser and Danny went inside the house, I went outside. I asked Momo if she needed a ride, She turned around and said "Sure." We both went walking to my car and I opened the door for Momo. I got in the car and started driving to her house.

You should let me love you

Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need

Ooh Baby good love and protection

When I got to her house, she thanked me and was getting out of the car. I wanted to spend more time with her, so I asked "May I come in for a drink?" She replied "Sure." We both came walking to her house. Her dad was reading the newspaper until Momo interrupted "Dad, Jr. gave me a ride." Her dad looked up and said "Nice to see you again Jr." Then Momo asked me 'What kind of drink do you want?" i replied "A pepsi." As soon as she came back with the pepsi, I left, even though I really wanted to stay, but she has a boyfriend now, and I have to deal with it....

Make me your selection

Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me....

There's chapter two for ya! Even though it was kinda the same as chapter one, only with Jr. point of view.....but don't worry, the next chapter won't be like this, ppl will get bored with hearing the same story over and over again now wouldn't they?

-Tally

Go ahead, leave yur reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter (yay) no songs here..... and this time, I'm narrating. And Wendy belongs to Tiger5913, i just thought Wendy was perfect to use here.

Momo's dad came upstairs to Momo's room to wake her up.

"Hey, Momo, time to wake up"

"Why?" She replied

"Because it's time for you to go to school, so get up..."

Her dad left, Momo was still depressed for what happened the day before, but she knew if she tried to stay there, her parents would start asking her questions like 'Are you okay' or 'is something bothering you?' So she got up, picked a pink spaghetti out of her closet and some shorts. It was really hot so she had to wear something comfortable for that day.

'I just don't want to see them today....' She thought.......

At School Jr. was heading to his classroom until Karen greeted him

"Hey Hon' " said Karen as she saw Jr. walk in the classroom

"Hon'? We barely started going out and you are already calling me sweet names?" Replied Jr. who was depressed.

"What's the matter?" asked Karen, which she already knew that he was thinking about Momo, and it made her frown.

"Nothing, just tired, didn't get much sleep last night." Jr. lied

"Okay!" replied Karen, "now come and sit down with me and wait for the teacher to come in." Jr. really didn't want to be with Karen at that time

'Does it look like I want to wait here for the teacher' he thought

Momo and Jake walked in the classroom and sat down at a table, Jr. noticed and said

"Hey, why don't we go sit with your brother?" He asked

"Sure..."Karen replied, who was now upset because he only wanted to sit down where Momo was. They walked over to their table.

"Hi." said Jr. "Can we sit here?" Jake really wanted to tell Jr. to piss off, but since he didn't want to show that side of him to Momo he just replied "Sure."

"Thanks" said Jr. who was starting to sit next to Momo. Karen noticed and quickly sat between Momo and Jr.

'I guess she just doesn't want me sitting next to him..' thought Momo

'Damn! This girl is really trying hard to keep me away from her.' thought Jr. The bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Now class, I've got a special surprise for you!" said the teacher.

"You're getting fired?" asked one of the guys in the class

"No, the surprise is, you get to do a project, and I'm assigning partners!" he replied "No lets see, We have Wendy and Mario, Linda and Tony, Momo and Jr."

"WHAT??!!!!" Karen yelled.

"Karen is there something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"n--nno." Karen lied

"Okay, as i was saying......" the teacher continued

'Wow, I get to work with Jr.....' Momo thought

Momo and Jr. both glanced at eachother

"Shirley and Jake, Karen and Clyde, there, and you get to pick your own project, now, does anybody have some questions?"

"Nope!" all of the class replied

"Then get started, and 2 people per table since there's only 2 people per project, now move!" the teacher said. Everyone got with their partners. Momo was lightly blushing.

"So...what do you want to make the project about....." She asked. Jr. looked at her.

"I don't know.......space program?" he replied.

"okay." she answered. Momo turned around to glance at Karen, who's face was now red because of them two working together. Jr. was deep in his thoughts. He loved the way Momo looks, with her soft pink hair and her glowing eyes. He thought she looked beautiful today, he loved what she was wearing, the way she did her hair.....

"Jr.?" Momo interrupted.

"Huh? oh sorry, what's up...." he replied.

"I don't think Karen is comfortable about this" she said. Jr. took a glance at Karen, she looked really pissed, but he didn't care, he was with Momo.

It was lunchtime and Karen and Kirchwasser were already sitting down at their regular table

"Can you believe it?" bragged Karen "I didn't get Jr. as a partner."

"Wow, and you act like it's the first time this happened, huh?" replied Kirchwasser, looking at Karen as if she were dumb

"Oh shut up." said Karen "Why don't you keep your thought to yourself?"

"I already am." She replied. Karen looked at her coldly.

" I don't need to put up with this! I don't know why Jr. is friends with you!" Karen yelled

"I don't know why he chose to go out with you." Kirchwasser replied

"Ugh!" said Karen and stormed off, went to talk to Wendy until Jr. came to the lunchroom

Momo was in the lunchline, waiting to get her lunch until Jake came.

"Hey Momo." He said "I got you some lunch from Mcdonalds."

"Wow, thanks." replied Momo. They both headed off to the lunchroom and sat down with Kirchwasser.

"Hey guys." said Kirchwasser "How are y'all doing?"

"Fine." Momo replied, looking around the room to see if she can catch the sight of Jr.

"Why wasn't Karen sitting with you today?" Jake asked

"I don't know." replied Kirchwasser and took a sip of her soda, Danny soon joined them at the table.

"So Wendy, how's your life going?" Karen asked

"Not to good! Kenji is falling over that bitch Uriko!" Wendy replied as she was brushing her fire red hair "I mean, I'm going out with him and he is gazing at her!"

"Same here, only Jr. is falling for Momo." Karen said. " I know he liked her before we started going out, but that's the reason I'm going out with him, to keep him from getting with Momo, and because she likes him too, and because he's fine!"

"Momo? Is it that slut over there?" Wendy asked, pointing where Momo, Jake, Kirchwasser and Danny were sitting.

"Yep." Replied Karen "And guess what. That girl is going out with my brother, and she's all up on Jr. I mean what a ho! She still likes him!"

"Uh, like totally!" agreed Wendy "Uriko here is doing the same thang! Cronos likes her, and god i don't even know what he sees in her, well, like anyways, like, She's all up on him too, and then she's all up on Kenji AND he's mah man! I was so like gonna slap her, but then Kenji, like, stopped me, so I'm so freaking pissed!"

"OMG! You should report that bitch!" said Karen "Ugh, Uriko is such a ho!" Jr. came into the lunchroom.

"I hafta go Wendy, need to make sure momo ain't acting up like a ho. Bye" said Karen

"Bye." replied Wendy, and went back to talking to her popular crew

"Hey!" Everyone said as Jr. came to sit down on the table.

"Hey." He replied.

"Hi peoples, i'm back!" Karen said, nobody replied back.

"So hows everybody doing today?" asked Danny

"I've got a project so far....and it's due Monday! We only got two days to do it!" Momo replied and took her bite out of her hamburger

"Harsh, good thing I ain't got that teacher." replied Danny, Karen glared at Momo like 'You're such a dumb ho' look, Jr. had an idea

"Hey Momo." Jr. asked, "if you aren't doing anything, can I come over to your house to work on the project?"

"Sure" Momo replied, blushing. Jake glanced at Jr., looking at him coldly, and Jr. smiled back. Karen looked at Momo coldly

'ugh, stupid bitch!' thought Karen 'hoing up on him' Karen saw Wendy and her popular crew about to leave the lunchroom.

"Hey, Jr. hon' I'll be right back" she said and went to catch up with Wendy.

There's chapter three for ya'!

Tally


	4. Chapter 4

Okayeee, here's chapter 4, again, Wendy belongs to Tiger9512

"Hey Wendy! Wait up!" yelled Karen

"What?" replied Wendy

"I need you to do something" said Karen

It was time for fourth period and Jake was walking Momo to class.

"So, I'll see you later?" asked Jake

"In sixth?, sure!" replied Momo and rushed into class before he said anything else, knowing that wasn't what he meant. She spotted Karen and Wendy smirking at her.

'Oh well.' thought Momo and sat down with Kirschwasser, also her noticing them staring at her.

"Boo?" said Kirschwasser "Got a problem?" The snobby girls both glared and turned around. Momo giggled.

"Thanks Kirsch' " said Momo

"You're welcome." replied Kirschwasser. "You should really tell them something back."

"Nah, I don't want any problems." said Momo. The teacher started handing out worksheets, and then went back to his desk to read his novel, not even watching the class incase of trouble.

"Ugh, look at Momo." Karen said. "She gets on my nerves."

"Like totally." replied Wendy. "So wanna throw the paper balls at them now?"

"Sure." said Karen, crumpling a piece of paper.

"Hey, Momo, do you understand this?" asked Kirschwasser "I'm not really good at math."

"Yes. Do you need help with it?" asked Momo

"Yes." said Kirschwasser.

"Okay, I need to go do an errand." said the teacher. "I'll be right back."

"Okay, do it now." said Karen. Wendy threw a paper ball, aiming for Momo, but hit Kirschwasser instead. Kirschwasser felt something thump her head, and that day, by her opinion, she was having a very good hair day.

"Momo, quick. let me borrow your mirror!" Kirschwasser said quickly. Momo gave her the mirror and Kirschwasser quickly scanned her hair and found a little frizz sticking straight up right on the top of her head. Kirschwasswer then got really mad, she then got on top of her desk.

"WHO THREW THIS PIECE OF CRAP AT ME!" she yelled, then she spotted Wendy and Karen giggling like snobs like they usually do, at the other side of the room. Kirschwasser jumped from desk to desk until she got to the other side, Momo just looked suprisingly at what was going on. When Kirschwasser got to the other side, she jumped off the desk, landing right in front of Wendy.

"Look bitch, I was having a good day. With my hair and all, and I don't need your ugly ass face ruining my day." said Kirschwasser

"You never, like, HAD a good hair day." replied Wendy

"At least I have better hair than ketchup heinz here." said Kirschwasser. Wendy's face then turned as red as her hair, then she attempted to slap Kirschwasser, but as soon as she raised her hand to slap her, Kirschwasser already punched her face, leaving Wendy's left eye bruised. Wendy stumbled back, craidling her eye and crying.

"Look what you did to her!" Karen yelled.

"You want some too goldilocks?" asked Kirschwasser

"Fine!." said Karen, taking of her jewlery and started walking toward her. She grabbed Kirschwasser's hair and started pulling it, giving a chance for Kirschwasser to grab her arm and punched her right in the face.

"Kirschwasser, stop!" yelled Momo, then all the students started gathering around the two girls who were fighthing, except Wendy's friends, who were comforting her and saying how Kirschwasser is a bitch and all of that. Karen scratched Kirschwasser's left cheek.

"Aw hell no!" yelled Kirschwasser and punched her right in the stomach, causing Karen to fall, then Kirschwasser grabbed her head and starting punching her, Karen was able to punch Kirschwasser right back, causing her to fall down too. Karen got up and pulled her hair and started slapping her. Kirchwasser pushed her off. They both got up, then Kirschwasser pushed Karen against the bookshelf, causing her to slam against it, then Karen ran back to Kirschwasser and slapped her. The teacher walked in, looked at what was going on, then walked out, not wanting to get punched himself when he tried to stop it. Two of the teachers next door came inside and one of them grabbed Kirschwasser, and the other one grabbed Karen. Seeing how Karen was not struggling when she was being held by the teacher, he let go. Karen stood there crying.

"Let me go!" yelled Kirschwasser.

"Only if you won't attack her." said the teacher who was holding her.

"Okay." said Kirchwasser, who wasn't struggling anymore. The teacher let go off her, then Kirschwasser started running toward Karen, causing Karen to scream, and as soon as Kirchwasser was about to punch her, the teacher grabbed her.

"C'mon, to the office both off you." said the teacher who was holding Kirschwasser. The teacher and Kirschwasser where heading to the office and Karen obidieantly followed.

"Who here will explain this to me." asked the teacher.

"It's Momo's fault!" Said one of the popular girls. "She told Kirschwasser to punch Wendy, then since like, Karen is like, a good friend, she stuck up for Wendy!" The teacher glanced at Momo, then at Wendy, seeing her crying and craidling her eye.

"I --I didn't do anything." said Momo.

"Stop lying you bitch!" yelled Wendy.

"Okay, the both of you, come with me." said the teacher

Jr. was running an errand for the teacher , wondering why the note said to get Momo back to class.He saw all four girls, seeing Wendy, Kirschwasser and Karen all beat up except Momo.

'Holy crap, what happened here.' thought Jr., then he walked into the office

"JR.!" yelled Karen, who ran to him and hugged him. Jr. looked at her weirdly.

"Um, okay...." said Jr. Karen went back to sit down. Jr. took a glance to Momo and giving her a look of 'what happened?' Momo gave him a look of 'I'll tell you later.' Jr. gave the woman at the office a paper from his teacher. The woman read the paper.

"Hmmm, okay, Momo, you may go." said the woman

"Okay." replied Momo, then she looked at Kirschwasser.

"It's okay, i'll manage, anyways, they don't know how to fight." said Kirschwasser, looking at Wendy and Karen, who now gasped when she looked at them.

"okay, i'll give you a call later." said Momo. She and Jr. left.

"I'l give you a call later." Karen mimicked.

"What was that." Kirschwasser glared

"Nothing." said Karen

There's chapter four for y'all, with the help of my sister giving me the idea of the fight, leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes chapter 5!**

Jr. was walking Momo back to her fourth period. He was blushing a little bit.

"So, Momo, what happened, why did you all end up in the office?" Jr. asked, Momo told him the whole story

"Damn, and all this time I thought Karen was so calm, not violent, and she hates you? I don't know, but I think I need to break up with her, even though we went out for one day." said Jr. Momo was happy to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Why?" Momo asked

"Because the way she is treating you and Kirchwasser." Jr. said. "If she can't be nice to my friends, then she can't have me." He looked at Momo, making her blush a little. Jr. wanted to tell her the actual reason why he wants to break up with her, but since she was with Jake, he couldn't. The bell rang.

"So I guess I won't be going back to fourth period now." said Momo. "Bye!" She started heading for her fifth period.

'Damn' Jr. thought. 'I should've asked her if I could walk her to class.'

"Hey Jr. what's up?" asked Danny. "Come on, you can't just stand here in the middle of the hallway, come on, let's go to class."

"Okay." said Jr. and they both started heading toward class. As soon as they got there, they sat down at a table. All of the guys started running to Danny.

"Hey, did you know that Kirschwasser got into a fight?" one of them asked

"No not really." replied Danny

"She totally kicks ass." said another one of the guys.

"Wow, really?" Danny said looked suprised

"Yeah, and she's hot too!" said another one

"Ok you people are starting to piss me off, go away." said Danny and all of the guys went back to their seats.

"Do you know about this Jr.?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, Momo told me about it." said Jr.

"Who did she fight with?" asked Danny

"Karen." replied Jr.

"YOUR GIRL?!" Danny yelled

"Whatever..." replied Jr.

"How the hell did this happened?" asked Danny. Jr. told him the story excactly the way Momo told it.

"Wow, Karen sure is acting like a bitch." said Danny "And I'm not suprised that Kirschwasser cares much about her hair."

"Yeah, all this commotion for a little frizz." said Jr. "Girls nowadays."

"I don't think Momo is like that." said Danny giving Jr. a smile, Jr. got surprised

"Do you--" Jr. was trying to ask

"Yes, I know you like her." said Danny.

"How?" Jr. asked

"Hey, I always see you gazing over her like a lovesick fool almost everyday" said Danny

"oh." was all that Jr. was able to reply.

"And I think she likes you too." said Danny.

"How can she, she's going out with Jake." Jr. said

"Think about it Jr." said Danny "Haven't you noticed how she acts around you?"

"Quiet? Doesn't she always act like that?" asked Jr.

"No...I mean, don't you see her acting all shy around you?" asked Danny. Jr. started thinking about it. Danny sighed

"You'll see..." said Danny, taking a glance at Jake and waved at him, which Jake waved back.

"Are you still friends with him, I noticed you two glaring at eachother all the time." asked Danny

"I'm not sure." said Jr. The teacher walked in.

"Today is a free day, no work today since ya know, its Friday, so yeah." the teacher said. The whole class started cheering.

"Okay class, be quiet." said the teacher. "You're going to spend the free day outside since it's a nice day!"

"Hey, we had science last period and we had to spend the day outside looking for snails." said Danny

"Well, you won't be looking for snails, so don't worry." said The teacher. "Now, Everyone outside." The whole class started running outside and cheering.

"Hey Jr., doesn't Momo have science this period?" Danny said, giving him a wink.

"I think so." Jr. replied "And she's going out with Jake."

"So?" said Danny "I don't think Jake knows that." Jr. looked back at Jake, who was walking with some guys, congratulating him for going out with Momo. It was a beautiful day outside and Danny and Jr. sat by the garden. Danny spotted Momo.

"HEY MOMO!" yelled out Danny. Jr. started blushing. Momo looked up and saw Danny and Jr.

"Hey." Momo replied.

"Are you looking for snails?" asked Danny "Because there's a crapload over here." Jr. looked at Danny with 'That's a stupid question' look and Danny looked back with 'Better than nothing' look

"Okay." Momo was heading over there, making Jr. blush.

"Ummm...here." Jr. said grabbing about five snails from the garden. Momo blushed.

"Uhh...thanks." replied Momo, Danny winking at Jr.

"Hey, you can sit down here, you're going to spend the whole period out here anyways, and the teacher don't give a damn because I didn't even get some snails." said Danny as Momo was putting the snails in a box.

"So, why are your guys outside?" asked Momo.

"Fr-ree day." replied Jr., blushing a little, also making Momo blush

"Oh" replied Momo

"I'm going to call Kirschwasser to see how she is doing." said Danny

"But, they don't allow cell phones." said Jr.

"I don't give a damn." said Danny as he dialed Kirschwasser's cell phone number. Kirschwasser picked up.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey it's me." Danny replied

"Danny!" Kirschwasser said. Jr. looking at him weirdly and Momo giggled a little, making Jr. blush

"Hey Danny, can I talk to her?" Momo asked.

"Sure." said Danny, then his attention went back to his phone. "Hey, babe, Momo wants to talk to you."

"Hey Kirsch' " said Momo. Danny gave Jr. a look

"Oh come on, why don't you talk to her." whispered Danny.

"I don't know what to say." Jr. whispered back "I mean, she's going out with Jake and all.."

"Jr. what did I tell you?" Danny whispered

"But..." Jr. was starting to say

"Who cares, besides, you're going to her house to work on your project, and you won't even know what to say." Danny whisered

"Oh yeah...I'll try..." said Jr.

"And did you notice how she acted around you." Danny whispered, giving him a wink. Making Jr. blush

"Yup, thought so." said Danny, then they put they're attention back at Momo, who was giggling because of what Kirschwasser was saying.

"Hey...Momo...can I see the phone?" asked Jr.

"Hey Kirsch', Jr. wants to talk to you." said Momo, giving Jr. the phone and blushing a little.

"Hey Jr. whats up?" said Kirschwasser

"Hey." replied Jr.

"Hold on, Karen is having a fit because I'm talking to you and she damands for me to give her the phone." said Kirschwasser.

"Okay." said Jr. and in the background he could hear Kirschwasser yelling "BACK THE HELL OFF BITCH!!!". It was so loud that Momo and Danny were able to hear it, Jr. giggled a little bit and Momo and Danny bursted out laughing.

"Okay, I'm done." said Kirschwasser

"Hey, you know Danny and Momo are laughing because they were able to hear you yell." said Jr.

"I was that loud?" Kirchwasser asked

"Yup." said Jr. "And you won't like this, but can you pass the phone to Karen?"

"Okay, but only because I'm your friend." said Kirschwasser, a bit of anger in her voice, and in the background, she yelled "**_NOW_** YOU CAN USE THE PHONE BITCH!" as she passed the phone to Karen.

"Like, Jr. omg! Hi!" said Karen

"Hey." replied Jr.

"I'm so glad you called!" said Karen

"Yeah....about that..." said Jr.

"What's wrong?" asked Karen

"It's over." said Jr. "If you can't be nice to my friends, then its over."

"Are you serious!?????! We only went out for one day!" Karen yelled

"Sorry.." said Jr. and Karen started wailing right in the phone that Jr. had to pull it away from his ear. Then all of a sudden the wailing stopped.

"Sorry about that." said Kirschwasser. "She was crying right into the phone that I had to snatch it away from her."

"Oh." said Jr.

"What the hell happened?" she asked

"I broke up with her." Jr. said

**There's chapter five, leave some reviews**

**Tally**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter six, and hold on, I know you ppl are saying "Where's the momo and jr. part?", don't worry! I'm getting there!**

"Are you serious?" asked Kirschwasser, with a little excitement in her voice "You guys only went out for one day!"

"Yeah, I know" said Jr. Taking a glance at Momo, knowing she was the real reason he broke up with Karen.

"Hey, tell Danny and Momo bye for me, the principal wants to take away my cell phone." said Kirschwasser.

"Bye." replied Jr. and Kirchwasser hung up. Jr. gave the phone back to Danny.

"Woah, that was very surprising." said Danny.

"Yeah I know." replied Jr., taking another glance at Momo and blushing a little.

"Hey!" said Jake as he came. "I didn't know you had a class off too Momo."

"Hey..." Momo said, wishing he hadn't came. Jake took a cruel glance at Jr. and sat right next to Momo, putting his arm around her.

"Hey, what's up Jake?" said Danny. The bell rang for dismissal.

"What's up?" replied Jake

"I have to go take these snails to Mr. Miyamoto." said Momo.

"Do you need help with it?" asked Jr., taking a glance at Jake and smiled.

"S-sure." said Momo as she blushed, this made Jake furious. Jr. got up and started carrying the box of snails, while Danny was purposely adding more snails just to make the box more heavy. Jr. gave him a sarcastic look, pretending as if the box was heavy. Once they gave the box to the teacher, Momo went to wash her hands on the outdoor sink and started heading to class.

"Umm...Momo?" Jr. asked

"Yeah?" replied Momo

"Can I walk with you to class?" asked Jr., since they both had the same class anyways.

"Sure...." replied Momo, blushing a little. Jake ran right up to them.

"Hey Momo, don't forget I'm walking you to class." said Jake, taking a glance at Jr. All three started walking to class.

_After School_

"OMG! I like, can't believe I got, like suspended!" whined Karen "Life totally sucks! And what also sucks, Jr. broke up with me!" Karen started to cry while Jake just eyed her weirdly.

"I don't know why you're crying about him Karen, he isn't good enough for you." said Jake as they both walked to his car.

"But he's so popular!" said Karen

"And so are you." said Jake, "Going out with him doesn't make you more popular."

"Well, yeah, you know that you're popular too!" said Karen, trying to suck up to him so he can break up with Momo.

"What do you mean?" asked Jake. Karen then rememberd her friend got mad because Momo was going out with Jake, and since her friend like Jake, she dislikes Momo, she then had an idea.

"You know almost every girl hates Momo." said Karen.

"Other than you, yeah, I'll believe that." Jake replied

"No! You know my friend Shirley?" asked Karen.

"Uhh...that one chick with the wavy blonde hair?" asked Jake, wanting to know where Karen was getting at.

"Uh, yeah, the one you're working the project with, like, she totally has the hots for ya." said Karen, hoping this was going to work. They both got in the car and headed home.

Jr. rang the bell once he was at Momo's porch, blushing a little bit, Momo opened the door.

"Hey, come in...." Momo said. Jr. walked in. He noticed that her parents weren't home.

"Where are your parents?" asked Jr. "Aren't they usually here?"

"They went to a buisness trip, said so on the letter they left there." replied Momo, pointing at the letter on the coffe table. Jr. picked it up and read...

_Hey Momo,_

_Sorry that we aren't here, all of a sudden, my boss wanted me to go to a buisness trip, took your mother along too. Sorry ' Well anyways, if you don't want to stay at home by yourself, you're allowed to go too Kirchwasser's or Jr.'s house. I'll be gone for a week so it's best to stay at either one of their houses, okay._

_-your dad_

Jr. put the note back down. Then took a look at Momo.

"So where do you want to stay?" asked Jr., blushing a little.

"I think at your house, since you know, the project..." said Momo. Jr. blushed even more.

"Okay, do you want to pack up or something?" asked Jr.

"Sure." replied Momo and went to her room. Jr. was very excited that Momo was going to spend a week at his house.

'Maybe this gives me a chance to tell her how I feel...' he thought. Momo came back with a small luggage since she was only going to stay there for a week. They both went outside, got in the car and drove to his house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven, just trying to get good and all**

**right now, the letter "p" in my keyboard is not cooperating with me, so I'm seriaously pissed, ppppppppppppppppppppp**

"Wow, I like your house" said Momo, it has been a long time since she has been there.

"Uh, thanks..." replied Jr., blushing lightly. He saw Momo carrying her luggage.

"I'll carry that for you to the guest room." he said. They both headed to the guestroom. As soon as they got there, Momo started looking around, she couldn't believe it. She was going to spend a week at Jr.'s house.

'Maybe this will give me a chance to tell him how I feel.' she thought and took a quick glance at Jr. and lightly blushed.

"Hope you feel comfortable." said Jr. and placed her luggage on her bed. Momo was trying to find a way to talk to him.

"Do you want to work on the project?" asked Momo.

"Umm, can we work on it tomorrow, since you know, its friday..." asked Jr., Momo looked a bit depressed. Jr. wanted to spend time with her. They both came to the living room.

"Hey, I know, why don't we go to the pool, it's a hot day, afterall." he said. Momo was surprised, she knew Jr. had a pool, and she brought a vikini since its the only bathing suit she has, she started to look nervous.

"Uh...sure.." she replied, Jr. noticed that she was nervous. He didn't want to disturb her.

"Um, do you want to call Kirschwasser? To see if she's in trouble or not?" Jr. asked. Momo nodded and Jr. handed her the phone in the room. Momo dialed her number, Kirschwasser picked it up.

"Hello?" Kirschwasser asked.

"Hey, it's me." Momo replied.

"Hey Momo. The caller i.d. says its at Jr.'s house." Kirschwasser said

"It's because it is." she said.

"What are you doing over there?" Kirschwasser gave her a happy tone.

"Um...my parents are going to a business trip for a week, so I'm staying at his house." said Momo

"Oh." said Kirschwasser, "Why did you call anyways?"

"To see if you got in trouble." Momo gave her a playful tone.

"Well, my parents agree with me I'll tell you that. I only get in trouble when I start the fight, but in this case, I didn't start it." Kirschwasser said.

"I know." said Momo "Hey, do you want to come over here, we're fixing to head to the pool, you and Danny can come along." said Momo

"Nah, I want to leave you two alone." joked Kirschwasser, "I'll be right there."

"Okay." said Momo, "Bye." she hung up the phone.

"Hey, that could be like a nice get together." Jr. said.

"I know." Momo said as she was going through her mail that she picked up before leaving, she noticed one being shiny.

"Hey, I think I got an invitation to a party!" said Momo, Jr. checked his mail, himself also getting an invitation.

"It's from Karen." said Jr.

"Why would she send something for me?" said Momo. "She hates me..."

"Probably from Jake." said Jr., with a bit of jelousy in his voice, Momo looked at her card and the card had Jake's name on it.

"Oh." said Momo. They both opened the cards and it was an invitation to their 17th birthday party.

"This is going to be next Friday." said Momo. "What will I wear?" Jr. looked down on the floor, seriously trying to get her to notice him, she already was, and herself wishing she wasn't going out with Jake.

"I think I'll go get dress to go to the pool." said Momo, blushing. Jr. nodded. Momo went upstairs to her guestroom. The doorbell rang. Jr. went to go open it. It was Danny.

"Hey, dude, Kirschwasser is still looking for her vikini, lol, she's going to be here in a minute." Danny said as he saw Kirschwasser's house, which was across from Jr.'s.

"Oh...Momo is getting dressed." Jr. said and Danny gave him a look, Jr. tried to avoid it.

"I'm going to get dressed." said Jr.

"Okay." said Danny, himself heading to the restroom to put on his shorts. Kirschwasser walked in with her outfit already on and headed to the pool. Momo came out already dressed and headed to the pool. Jr. and Danny came out and headed to towards the pool.

_(Later, at 9:00 pm)_

Momo was in her pink silk pajamas, brushing her teeth in the restroom. She wondered where Jr.'s parents where because she hasn't seen them anywhere. She finished brushing her teeth and headed to the room where she was sleeping in.

'I wonder how long it will take for me to tell Jr. how I feel...' she thought, she turned off the lights and went to sleep.

20 minutes later

Jr. walked in the guestroom, he found Momo asleep.

'She looks beautiful when asleep...' he thought. He gently rubbed his hand through her hair.

"Soon, I'll tell you..." he said and walked out.

_**I thought this was crappy, so yeah, oh well...**_

_**Tally**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's chapter eight**

Momo woke up from her sleep. She looked around and remembered that she was in Jr.'s house. She could smell something good cooking in the kitchen, wondering if it was Jr.'s parents cooking something. She got up and got dressed and brushed her teeth. When she was done, she went downstairs. Jr. was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked. Momo lightly blushed.

"Fine." she replied. "Um, where are your parents?" she asked, since she hasn't seen them around lately.

"They went to New York to visit some relatives, and since I hate seeing my cousins, I stayed." he said. Momo already knew his cousins since she went with him to visit them one time and she know how much he hates them.

"I already know from last time." she giggled, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice because of the fact that she was probably going to be alone with him at his house for a few days. Jr. was done cooking and got two plates and served some eggs on them. He gave Momo her plate and he sat down in a chair and put his plate on the table. He blushed a little bit.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked. Momo looked up at him and blushed.

"I think i'll have some orange juice." she said jr. got up to get her a glass of orange juice.

_Karen's House_

"I still want to know why you want to invite Momo to _MY_ party!" yelled Karen at the breakfast table and while Jake was eating. Karen was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Because she's my girlfriend and it's not just your party, it's mines too! God, does that answer your question?" he yelled back at her.

"The hell it doesn't!" she yelled. Then she realized how Jake was with his past girlfriends, and she had an idea.

"oh, I know why you want to invite her..." she said. Jake quickly sat up and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, almost choking on his biscuit.

"nothing." she said

"TELL ME!" he yelled, then Karen knew she wasn't wrong, this was going to be a good idea.

"You just want to ge in her pants, don't you?" She asked, calmly. Jake started to choke on his orange juice.

"I knew it!" she yelled in excitement at him as his face was turning red. "You don't really love her, you just put up an act!" Jake stood up quickly.

"So what?" he asked, "It's not like anybody knows!" he yelled at her. Karen was so happy to hear him say that, her past plans haven't worked and this one has, it was working perfectly. Their mother came running in.

"What's all this yelling about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just practicing for school play." Karen lied to her mother, and her mother nodded and went back out of the kitchen.

"If you bloody tell anybody before it happens Karen..." Jake was saying.

"Don't worry, i won't, trust me..." she replied to him. She put her dishes in the sink, and started heading to her room, then she stopped and looked at her twin.

"You just made me happier, thanks." She said.

"You're my sister, that's what I'm supposed to do. That was going to be your birthday present from me to you, and you can spread it around once I'm done with her, but you know, since you couldn't wait..." Jake was saying until Karen interrupted."

"This will be good, now everyone, even Jr., will think Momo is a ho." Karen told him, then she walked out and headed to her room.

_Jr.'s house_

Jr. was sitting down with Momo in the living room, working on their project. While Momo was making some decorations on it, Jr. was gazing at her.

'Is this the perfect time to tell her how I feel?' he asked himself, 'Do I tell her now?' Jr. was starting to feel all mushy inside. He was in the same room with the girl of his dreams, all alone, with her. This was the perfect time to tell her.

"Momo..." he started. Momo looked up at him, making Jr. more nervous than he was now.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice made Jr. ache for her. He wanted her so badly.

"Momo-I-" he continued, he couldn't say it, he wasn't ready now, he had to cover it up.

"Momo, I'll go type these papers up" he said, and headed to the computer room.

'Why couldn't I say it' he asked himself. 'Why couldn't I just say 'Momo, I love you', man, am I retarded or something?'

Momo just sat there, looking astonished.

'Did he really wanted to tell me...that...he loves me...' she thought to herself, she really doubted that, maybe he really was just helping out with the project. But what was that about the day when she came here for dinner, was he glaring at Jake for loving her, or he just didn't want to lose her as a friend. She was confused at thought.

"Maybe giving in to Jake was a bad idea..." she whispered to herself...

**There's chapter eight, leave reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter nine**

Once Jr. had finished typing and headed back to the living room, where Momo had already finished decorating the board and already drawn the pictures.

"Hey, done typing?" asked Momo, Jr. lightly blushed at her and sat down next to her.

"Yes." Jr. replied, blushing even more.

'Why can't I just tell her right here that I love her!' he thought to himself as he sat down next to Momo.

"Do you want to finish this tomorrow?" he had asked her, she looked up at him and blushed.

"Sure." she said and started to put the stuff away, putting it in the guest room. Jr. wondered what the whole weekend would be like.

_Monday_

"Class, I hope you had finished your projects!" said the teacher in his cheerful voice while everyone started to jump around and yelling stuff how he'd ruined their weekend.

"Time to turn them in!" the teacher yelled and all of the students ran up to turn in the project. While Momo was walking to the teacher's desk to turn in her project, Karen put her foot in front of her leg and made Momo trip. Momo had dropped her board and fell backwards, landing on her rear, for some reason, nobody else noticed. Wendy, Karen and her friends busted out laughing.

"Watch where your like, going!" Wendy said, chewing her gum really hard. Jake ran to Momo and helped her up, Jr. was stung with jelously.

"Here, I'll turn this in to you." Jake told her and kissed Momo on her cheek. She just nodded. He went to the teachers desk and turned in the project for her and went to talk to Wendy and her friends. Momo went back to sit down and Jr. came up to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, Momo nodded. Karen took a glance at Momo.

"Ugh, look at that bitch!" she said. Her friends were just agreeing with her.

"So, like, Jake. When are you breaking up with her?" Shriley asked, twirling her hair with her finger and snapping on her gum. Jake looked at her and grinned.

"As soon as I get in her pants." replied Jake. Karen and her friends giggled.

_Gym class_

Kirchwasser and Momo were dressing up in the girls locker room. Karen, Wendy and Shirley were just giving them odd looks.

"What's your problem bitch?" Kirschwasser yelled as they both turned around quickly. Momo just giggled.

"Kirschwasser..." Momo started.

"Yes?"

"Try not to get into any fights." Momo was giggling then busted out laughing. Kirschwasser was laughing along with while Karen, Wendy and Shirley were getting very annoyed at what was going on. As soon as they got in their gym clothes, they went to the gym. The coah took roll.

"Alright class, today, you girls are going to play basketball. While the boys get a free day since they are tired from the basketball tournament, and I have to warm you girls up for it" Jr., Danny and all the other boys sat on the bleachers. The coach picked out the teams which Momo and Kirschwasser was in one while Karen, Wendy and Shirley were in the other one. As they started to play basketball, Momo got the ball. She tried to get it in the basket until Karen went and pushed her, causing her to lose the ball and fall to the floor, while Wendy started bouncing it and got it into their opponet's basket.

"Nice try bitch." Karen told Momo. Momo just got up, she wanted to cry but held it back. She wasn't going to cry in front of her. Kirschwasser saw what happened. She grabbed a basket ball and aimed for Karen's head. She threw it and it hit Karen on the face, making it red.

"Oops," said Kirschwasser, "I didn't see you there since you were camaflauging with the **ugly** wall!" Kirschwasser laughed and walked towards Momo.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Momo replied. They started to play basketball again. Wendy got and idea. Momo had the ball, once again, as soon as she was going to throw it into the hoop, Wendy went running up to her and pulled Momo's shorts down, revealing her undergarments. The boys started whistling and hollering at Momo, Jr.'s eyes widened and Danny gave him a nudge as 'you know you like it'. Momo pulled her shorts back up. Her face turned red from embarrasment. The coach cut off the game.

"What was that all about?" She asked Wendy.

"I was falling and I wanted to grab Momo for support but I acidently pulled her shorts down." Wendy said in a innocently voice, giving Momo a wicked smile. Momo wanted to burst out in tears, but she didn't want to do it in front of those snobs. Kirschwasser really wanted to jump at Wendy.

"Okay, I'll take that, but if it happens again, I'm giving you a referral." The coach said, the bell rang for dissmissal for lunch.

"Now, i want a good clean game of basketball for tomorrow night, good practice today. You all are dismissed." said the coach. Kirschwasser ran up to Momo, who was with Danny and Jr. Jr. wanted to hold Momo since she looked very upset, looking like she was about to cry.

"Hey, I think you are hot if it makes you feel any better!" said a boy who looked when Momo's shorts were pulled down. Jr. wanted to go beat him up for saying that.

"Hey Momo, are you alright?" asked Kirschwasser. Momo shook her head. She spotted Wendy and Shirley heading to the girls locker room and giggling. Then she saw Karen talking to the coach.

"Kirschwasser can you come here?" asked the coach. Karen wanted to get her in trouble for hitting her with the basketball.

"Take care, I'll meet you in lunch, okay Momo?" said Kirschwasser.

"Okay," Momo replied. Kirschwasser ran towards the coach and Karen.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys by my locker, I have to go get dressed." said Momo. Jr. nodded and Momo walked to the girls locker room. Jr. blushed.

"I know you liked that." said Danny to Jr., which made Jr. blush really deeply.

"Shut up" replied Jr. Danny immediatly backed off.

"Okay, sheesh." said Danny as they both were heading to Momo's locker.

_girls locker room_

Momo was taking a shower in one of the showers, sitting down with her head buried in her knees, crying. But not ecause of Wendy, but because of Jr.. Wendy completely made a fool out of Momo in front of him, and now she knows Jr. won't ever like her...of how stupid she looked. Meanwhile, Wendy and Shirley grabbed Momo's clothes from the shower box (it's a spot where you keep your clothes when you take a shower, which happens to be near your shower).

"This will teach that little bitch not to mess with Karen's man" said Wendy.

"Or my man!" replied Shirley. They both laughed and put Momo's clothes in their lockers. They got dressed, locked their lockers and went to lunch. Momo was done taking a shower. She grabbed her towel, wrapped herself in it and got out of her shower. She went to the shower box and her clothes weren't in there.

'Oh no...' she thought 'what do I do?'

**That's the end of chapter nine, tell me what you think of it, now I'm working on chapter ten!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten...you'll see me adding more characters here**

Momo was desperately looking for her clothes. She couldn't wear her gym clothes because it was all sweaty. Someone walked in.

"Hey!" Kirschwasser said "Why are you still here?"

"I can't find my clothes, they were in the shower box when I was taking a shower, but they aren't there anymore..." Momo said worried. Kirschwasser immediatly went to Wendy's locker and looked through the little holes on the locker (you know, they are kinda like little windows but are shaped like diamonds...I'm not explaining anymore :P) She saw Momo's pink skirt in there.

"Those bitches..." Kirschwasser said. "You want to borrow some of my clothes? I brought some extra."

"Why did you bring extra?" Momo asked.

"Incase anything like this happened." Kirschwasser opened her locker and got out a white spaghetti top with a black skirt along with some white flip flops.

"Thank you so much" said Momo, "You saved my life!"

"No problem!" said Kirschwasser, "You can keep them too, i have a some clothes that look just like it" They both got dressed and got out of the locker room. Danny and Jr. were waiting at Momo's locker, who there, was also Jake. Jr. blushed. He thought Momo looked great.

"What took you long?" asked Danny.

"Tell you later, I'm starving" said Kirschwasser. They all headed to the cafeteria and got a table. Momo noticed Wendy, Karen and Shirley staring at them in shock.

'So I guess that proves Kirschwasser's theory.' thought Momo. She took a seat and Jake sat right next to her, not wanting Jr. sitting next to her. Jr. gave him a cruel glance like 'you can't stop me from talking to her'. Jake gave him back a cruel glance. Kirschwasser and Momo were both talking to Danny.

"Hey Momo, you want something to drink?" Jr. asked, Momo blushed madly and looked at him.

"Sure..." she replied.

"I'll get it for you Momo." Jake said, giving a cruel glance at Jr., which he also gave it back.

"No, I insist, I'll get it." Jr. said, Jake wanted to back it off but it was too late. Jr. already started running to the soda machines. When Jr. was at the soda machines when Karen came up to him.

"I hope you are going to my party" she said in a flirty voice.

"Um...yeah, whatever." Jr. ignored her and inserted some coins in the soda machines. He pushed the button for the strawberry soda since he knew it's Momo's favorite. He noticed Karen was still there admiring him.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Jr. asked.

"Sure." Karen replied, her face started to brighten up.

"Stop picking on Momo." Jr. said coldly and walked back to his table. Karen was just staring at him in shock. Wendy and Shirley came running up to her.

"What did he say?" asked Wendy, all excited.

"He told me to stop picking on Momo." Karen said.

"Good." Wendy told her.

"How the hell is it like, good?" Karen replied.

"Because, he like, said for YOU to stop picking on her." Shirley added. Karen looked confused.

"Uh, like, what she means is like, he told YOU to stop picking on her, not US, and plus, if Jr. notices you stop picking on Momo, he'll like, start liking you." Wendy said. Karen brightened.

"As a girlfriend?" Karen asked.

"No, as a friend, but that's a good start." said Wendy. Karen got it. All three of them went to sit back down at the "popular" table. Jr. came back with Momo's soda, blushing as he gave it to her. He noticed Jake giving him a cold look.

"Strawberry!" Momo yelled in excitement, then she noticed everyone in the table staring at her.

"It's my favorite." Momo said, Kirschwasser giggled.

"That just makes you hyper!" Kirschwasser added and Momo stuck her tounge out at her and took a sip of her soda. Jr. thought Momo looked cute when she did that. He took a seat next to Danny.

"Hey Jr." Danny started, Jr. looked at him.

"Can you get me a soda?" he asked sarcastically, Jr. gave him a wicked smile.

"Get it yourself" Jr. told him smiling.

fourth period

Jake, once again, was walking Momo to class. He kissed Momo on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." He said, Momo nodded and walked to her class and took a seat next to Kirschwasser. Karen walked in and took a seat next to a nerdy girl, they noticed.

"Don't tell me she is going to pick on her with her bitch ass." Kirschwasser whispered to Momo. They both continued to look and it seemed like they were having fun and they were both giggling about something. Then Shirley and Wendy walked in, giving Karen a frown, which she gave back. They both took their seats. The teacher walked in.

"Okay class, Today you are going to work on some math problems. Um, can someone hand out the worksheets?" he asked. Karen raised her hand, so the teacher gave her the worksheets to pass out and went to sit down and started reading a novel, not even watching the class. As soon as Karen reached Momo, she smiled and gave Momo her worksheet, it wasn't wrinkled or ripped in half. Karen always gave Momo her papers that way, which was now realy weird. Kirschwasser's go hers wrinkled and they both gave eachother glares like usual. She watched her go to Wendy and Shirley, Karen just threw the papers at them.

"Hey, can you help me on this problem." a boy named Kenji (from bloody roar) came up to her. Momo nodded as Wendy stared in shock. She had a crush on Kenji and was seriously pissed off at Momo now that Kenji started talking to her.

"I saw Uriko get an 'A' on her test, and she told me you helped her." Kenji added while he was handing Momo his worksheet. Momo took a glance at Uriko, Uriko just waved and smiled and went back to talking to Erika(another on of tiger's characters). As soon as Momo was done helping Kenji with his worksheet, he smiled and thanked her and went back to sit down with Uriko and Erika.

"Woah, what was quick." Kirschwasser said and Momo just smiled and stroke a pose.

"I just love helping the world." Momo said, she started to think about Jr., Kirschwasser noticed.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, Momo nodded.

"I feel like I'm just playing Jake" Momo told her.

"Why?" asked Kirschwasser, Momo gave her a look.

"You know why, I told you." Momo replied. "And...I don't want to be with Jake anymore...If I'm going to be in a relationship, I should be thinking about him, not someone else. It doesn't feel right."

"Okay." said Kirschwasser, "Try telling Jake that."

"Oh I can tell him." Momo said, "It's just...I want to tell Jr. how I feel about him, but for some reason, the words won't come out."

"The time will come." replied Kirschwasser. 30 minutes later the bell rang for dissmissal and they walked to their fifth period class.

**Well that's chapter ten for y'all...kinda boring, but I tried to make it entertaining, I need some ideas :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lol, i'm just eating on some hot cheetos right now...yum...they're really good!**

_Tuesday valentines day_

"Okay class!" the teacher yelled with excitement, the class moaned with boredom.

"Oh come one, you must be excited that today is Valentine's day!" The teacher yelled.

"We know!" a student said. Almost everyone in the class were holding chocolates and flower to give to their boy/girlfriends.

"Well, anyways, since today **_IS_** Valentine's day, you get a free day." the teacher finished and went back to his desk and started to do some work on the computer, the class cheered.

"You know what's funny?" The teacher said. Everyone had a confused look.

"It's February and it's not even cold." The teacher went back to his computer work. Jake walked up to Momo.

"Here Momo." said Jake giving her some roses and chocolates and a pink teddy bear, when Jr took a glance at this, he was stung with jealousy. But he remembered what he put in Momo's locker, he hoped Momo would like it. Then he saw Momo giving him all the stuff back, he wondered what was going on.

"Um, Jake, I can't really accept these..." Momo was starting, Jake gave her an odd look.

"What I'm trying to say is, that I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore."

"You still like Jr.?" he asked, Momo nodded.

"You still want to be friends." Momo asked

"Yeah, sure..." Jake said, he gave Momo a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down with Karen and her friends.

"What the hell was that all about!" asked Karen.

"She broke up with me" responded Jake.

"Great, now that ho will hook up with Jr. any minute." Karen said.

"But wait, the plan still goes on!." Wendy said, who had an idea.

"What?" asked Karen.

"Okay, Karen, you may not like this, but it will turn out the way you wanted it to be..." started Wendy.

"Just tell us!" Shirley said in a cheery voice.

"Okay, Karen, you will **_HAVE_** to be nice to Momo in order for her to go to your party..."

**"Hell no!" **Karen responded.

"I'm not, like, done." Wendy responded back.

"Okay then, finish." Karen said.

"Well, like anyways, as I was saying, you will have to be nice to Momo, make friends with her. Invite her to your party. I know your mom is not going to be there so for refreshments, get beer or liquor, something that will get her drunk. But also serve punch. She will probably get punch because she is such a goodie goodie. Put some booze in her punch, it will get her drunk, and like, she won't know what she is doing. Jake will take it on from there."

"Oh" said the popular crew.

"I still don't like the fact that I have to be nice to her..." Karen said.

"Well, it'll work as long as Kirschwasser is out of the way." Shirley said.

"Then it's settled then, we are sticking to this plan" said Karen.

_Gym class_

Momo and Kirschwasser were sitting down on the bleachers. They spotted Karen, Wendy and Shirley walking in.

"Don't look now, but here comes the bitch crew." said Kirschwasser. Jake came in with a note in his hand.

'I wonder why he is here...' Momo thought. 'He doesn't have this class..' Jake gave the note to the coach and walked out.

"Kirschwasser can you come here?" The coach asked. Kirschwasser went to the coach, she got the note which said she was to report at the office. So she left.

"Hey Jr.!" Karen yelled and waved at him, Jr. just ignored her and continued with his talk with Danny.

"Okay, today is a free day since today is Valentine's Day, so you could play whichever sport you want, like Tennis, basketball, etc...or if you rather not do anything, be my guest." said the coach. Karen spotted Momo talking with Uriko. She walked over there.

"Hey guys!" Karen said in a really preppy voice "How are y'all, like, doing?"

"Um..okay, thanks for asking..." said Uriko, giving her a weird look.

"Well, you know how I was meant to y'all and everything, well, I'm sorry, so like, are you coming to my party this Saturday?" asked Karen

"I can't, I'm working, sorry." replied Uriko in a cold voice.

"How about you Momo? Aren't you coming?" asked Karen.

"Um, I don't know..." Momo started.

"Oh please come, it's going to be fun" said Karen, giving Momo an innocent look.

"Okay, I'll be there" lied Momo, managing to give her a smile.

"Cool, like, I'll see you later!" said Karen, walking back to Wendy and Shirley.

"Why'd you tell her that you are going?" asked Uriko, giving her an odd look.

"Well, I'm not really going, I just said I was so she can leave me alone..." replied Momo.

"So are you still coming to Kirschwasser's sleepover on Saturday because I'm going." asked Uriko

"I thought you had to work." Momo said.

"Yeah right, I just told Karen that so she can go away" replied Uriko. Momo giggled.

"Sure, i'll be there. It'll be better than hanging out at Karen's party." she said.

**-That's it for this chapter . Still need ideas to come to my head, so yea...I'll start working on my next chapter...-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Lunch

Momo was in the lunchline with Jr.

"So...When are your parents coming back?" asked Jr., hoping Momo would stay longer at his house.

"In four weeks, I never knew business trips can take sooo long...how about yours?" asked Momo

"I'm thinking they'll be coming back in two weeks, they really love to spend time with family..."

"Unlike you." Momo said giggling, Jr. lighlty blushed. Karen was in the cafeteria, standing in front of the rose stand (since it was valentines day, teachers are selling roses and chocolates, teddy bears, etc.) Karen looked around, checking to see if anyone was looking at her, which seemed to be that noone was, so she bought herself a rose. Kirschwasser spotted her, wondering what the hell she was doing. She had to find Momo because they needed to practice for solo/ensemble U.I.L for choir. Momo was already at a table with Jr.

"Um...Momo.." Jr. started

"Hold on, Jr., I need to get some napkins." Momo said, who accidently spilled her ketchup. She ran back at the cafeteria line to get some napkins.

"Momo there you are!" Kirschwasser gleemed.

"Huh?" Momo turned around.

"we have to go to the choir room to practice for solo/ensemble, remember?" Kirschwasser reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." said Momo, "I need to go tell Jr."

"Ok." replied Kirschwasser. Momo went back to the table to tell Jr.

'Hmm, might as well take some lunch with me back to the choir room..' thought Kirschwasser. She went to wait in the lunch line and she heard a familiar, annoying giggle.

'What the hell?' Kirschwasser thought, she turned around and spotted Karen bragging about something, and she knew it was about the rose because of the way Karen was holding it. It made Kirschwasser curious and she got closer to listen. There was a bunch of girls around Karen and cheering at her and commenting her like "you're so lucky" or "You go girl." Kirschwasser got even closer to hear what Karen was saying.

"So who gave you the rose?" asked one of the girls.

"Jr. did" squealed Karen. All the other girls started squealing along with her.

'Oh my god, this bitch...' Kirschwasser thought and she started pushing some of the girls out of her way, and went up to Karen.

"Bitch just because you can't get **NONE** you don't have to lie that Jr. gave you that rose because I **SAW** you myself **BUYING** that piece of shit!" yelled Kirschwasser, then pushed her out of the way so she can go to the lunch line, then turned back around.

"You know what, screw getting lunch, you made me lose my appetite." Kirschwasser told her coldly and headed to the choir room. Karen stood there in shock.

"OMG Karen you big fake!" yelled one of the girls

"Yeah you slut!" yelled another girl and they just started to walk away.

_**choir room**_

"_Sebben Crudele, mi fai lan guir, Sempre fedele ti voiglio amar..._." Momo sang, finishing her song. The teacher clapped.

"That was very excellent Momo! I do think you will get a "1"...I wonder where Kirschwasser and Karen are, they are supposed to be here also..." the teacher said. Kirschwasser came back walking throught the door.

"Oh, good, Kirschwasser, you're here, we can practice on you solo now!" The director gleemed.

"Whatever..." Kirschwasser replied.

"Ok let's start!" The director got on piano and started playing.

"**_Bel piacere e godere fido amor!..._**" Kirschwasser started until Karen barged in (yup, she was pissed)

"You **BITCH!**" Karen yelled, then she took a glance at Momo, who was just sitting there looking at her shockingly. Karen just stood there.

"You mind telling me what is going on?" The director asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, me and Kirschwasser are just playing a game." Karen said in a big fake voice, "Right?"

"Right" replied Kirschwasser, who did not want to get in trouble again.

"Well can you play your 'little' game another time, Kirschwasser is practicing right now." The director said.

"Okay." replied Karen, taking a seat next to Momo. Kirschwasser was giving Karen glances like 'leave her alone'.

_Jr._

"Sooooooo..." said Danny to Jr.

"So what?" replied Jr.

"Are you going to give Momo some chocolates?" Danny asked

"Of course, I put it in her locker." said Jr., munching on his hamburger.

"Uh, couldn't you just give the flowers and chocolates or whatever you bought for her yourself?" asked Danny, Jr. started choking on his hamburger.

"How?" replied Jr.

"Duh, just confront her and say 'Here, these are for you', that is the only way you'll find out that she likes you, which i do think she does." said Danny, Jr. started choking on his hamburger again.

"Yeah right" mumbled Jr. Momo and Kirschwasser came back to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Kirschwasser said.

"Hi." replied Danny and Jr.

"Have you heard about how big of a bitch Karen is?" asked Kirschwasser.

"Omg what did she do?" asked Danny in a girly voice.

"She bought a rose and told nearly all the girls at this school that Jr. gave it to her." said Kirschwasser. Danny busted out laughing and Jr. gave her an odd look.

"What its true! Just ask a girl" replied Kirschwasser. Danny got up and Jr. buried his face in his book.

"Hey there baby." said Danny jokingly to an attracctive girl passing by, Kirschwasser slapped the back of his head. The girl gave them an odd look.

"Well anyways, I wanted to know if Karen 'claimed' that Jr. gave her a rose." asked Danny.

"Oh yeah, she's a big fake, she lied that Jr. gave her a rose." the girl replied, then took a glance at Jr. She grabbed a pen and paper from her purse and put her number on it and gave it to Jr.

"Here take it hon' " said the girl, "I ain't fake like Karen is and I pity you for ever going out with her, gimme a call" she blew a kiss at him and walked off. Jr. looked at the piece of paper, took a glance at Danny, and Danny started to laugh along with Kirschwasser. Then he took a glance at Momo, she looked like she didn't find it funny at all. She looked more...more like she was hurt.

'Is what Danny told me true? Does she like me?' Jr. asked himself. He crumpled the paper and threw it at Jake's head, who was sitting at a table in front of them. Jake turned around, and all four of them started pretending like they were eating. He turned back around, Jr. could hear Momo giggling. That's what he liked to hear. The bell rang to go to class. Danny and Kirschwasser ran off somewhere because they didn't feel like going to class, leaving Momo and Jr. there alone.

"Um...I'm going to go to my locker to grab my notebook, wanna come?" asked Momo

"Sure." Jr. replied, getting nervous. They both walked to Momo's locker. As soon as they got to her Locker, he started blushing madly. Momo opened it, she found a box of chocolates, some roses, some balloons and a teddy bear.

"Woah, who gave me this?" Momo asked, then got the card the bear was holding, opened it, Jr. was really nervous.

"_Will you be my valentine? -Jr_." Momo read, then turned around and looked at Jr., trying to look like nothing was wrong with him.

"Um...will you?" asked Jr. Momo was speechless. She just ran up to him and hugged him, Jr. was relieved.

"Is this a yes?" asked Jr., who now had confidence.

"Yes" replied Momo. Jr. kissed her on the cheek.

"Here, I'll walk you to class." said Jr. Momo nodded. Jr. walked her to class. Jake spotted them holding hands. He wanted to run to Jr. and rip him apart, but he saw Momo's face. She looked...happy.

"As long as she is happy..." Jake told himself

**Yeah, the end of the chapter, but I am not finished yet, there is still more to come! Yeah, about that Jake thing, um, yeah, he's in 'love' with Momo, but later on he'll find out that he isn't, so don't worry about him **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_After School_

Jr. was heading to his house with Momo and he saw a car in the driveway. It was his parents' car.

"Hey they're back, already?" Jr. said. He parked the car and they both got out. They both got in the house.

"Hi Jr.!" his mom greeted him, then looked at Momo and smiled.

"Uh mom, what are you doing here early?" Jr. asked

"Oh were just here to drop someone off." replied his mom.

"Who did you drop off?" asked Jr.

"Your cousin, He is going to attend the same school as you." said Jr.'s dad

"What?" Jr. yelled, "Why?"

"Oh he insisted, he was growing 'tired' of his hometown" replied his mom.

"What is all this yelling about?" a male voice came from the kitchen. A boy who looked alike like Jr. with platninum silver hair came out.

"Why did it have to be Albedo?" Jr. yelled

"Jr. please.." said his mom. She reached into her purse and grabbed some money and handed it to Jr.

"Here, this is for emergencies, to go grocery shopping or any other things that you may need." His mom said.

"Uh, I have a job." said Jr.

"I know, but I dont think it would be enough for you three kids." replied Jr.'s mom. Both of his parents were heading out.

"Wait, where are y'all going anyways?" asked Jr., who was starting to feel frustrated.

"Um...we were offered to go to this trip with Albedo's parents...so yeah...hurry honey, run!" yelled Jr.'s dad. Both of them ran out the door while Jr. chased after them.

"I swear this family is just a sitcom show." said Albedo, then he took a glance at Momo, who was just giggling.

"Well Momo, long time no see..." said Albedo, checking her out. Momo turned around.

"Same here...?" said a confused Momo. Jr. came back.

"They left before I had a chance to catch up with them..." said Jr. He took a glance at Albedo.

"Why did you want to come here anyways?" asked Jr.

"Duh, as your mom said, I'm tired of my damn town, and besides, this town has pretty girls like Momo here..." Albedo said, it made Momo blush.

"Shut up." Jr. told Albedo. The doorbell rang, Jr. went to go open it.

"Hiiiiii----oh holy shit! Jr. that boy looks just like you!" said a very surprised Kirschwasser, who walked in.

"You're telling me." mumbled Jr.

"Woah, hottie!" yelled Albedo. Kirschwasser gave him a weird look. Albedo held out his hand.

"I'm Albedo, I'm Jr.'s cousin." he said. Kirschwasser gave him a weird look and gave him a handshake.

"I'm Kirschwasser." she replied and the turned to Momo.

"I just got a car." said a very exited Kirschwasser.

"Are you serious?" asked Momo

"Dead serious, come check it out!" said Kirschwasser running outside. Momo ran along with her.

"Imma go check out that ride." said Albedo, who was staring at Kirschwasser running.

"She has a boyfriend you know." Jr. told him.

"I bet you she'll dump him to go out with me" Albedo told Jr. He walked out. Jr. rolled his eyes and followed him. Outside was a silver convertible.

"See, all those driving classes helped out for me to get this kick ass car and this driver's license, but they could have taken a better picture than this, I look as bad as Karen in it." said Kirschwasser who was micking Karen's voice.

"Who's Karen?" asked Albedo who was still checking out Kirschwasser.

"Uh, like the biggest bitch in the school, duh." replied Kirschwasser

"Ouch." Albedo replied back.

"Anyways I'm fixing to go shopping with Danny, do you all want to come?" asked Kirschwasser.

"I can't, I got a lot of homework to do." said Momo.

"Ok then, cya tomorrow." said Kirschwasser and drove off, not even bothering to ask Jr. and Albedo. All three walked in the house. Albedo noticed Momo holding Jr.'s hand.

"Woah y'all go out?" he asked.

"Um yeah..." said Jr. Then turned to Momo.

"Lock you bedroom door tonight. He tends to um...you know..." Jr. whispered in Momo's ear. Momo eyes just widened.

_Next day at school (Wedbesday)_

"Aw Karen we are sooo sorry for calling you fake, group hug!" said one of the girl's who were surrounding Karen. They were apologizing for what happened yesterday.

'Oh they are just sucking up to me just because I'm popular, if I was a loser like Momo, they still would have kept dissing me.' thought Karen. Momo ,Jr. and Albedo walked in. Karen noticed Jr.'s arm around Momo's shoulder. (she didn't even noticed Albedo D) She got mad and walked up to them, just forgetting the plan of being nice to Momo.

"Oh it's on now bitch!" She told Momo and walked off to her little 'clique'. Jr. and Albedo had a confused look and Momo just had a smirk on her face (in a way, Momo is getting revenge)

"Is she on her period?" asked Albedo. Jr. and Momo busted out laughing. Karen heard that and turned around, noticing Albedo, and just kept walking back to her clique.

"I don't care if I have to be nice to Momo, it is too damn late!" she told Wendy. Wendy took her head out of the a magazine and looked up. She noticed Jr. kissing Momo on the cheek and them holding hands, but she also noticed Albedo. they were all sitting in a table together.

"Woah who's that? He looks just like Jr., but he has different hair color." Wendy said.

"Oh just a little asshole that can't keep his mouth shut. I don't even know him and he disses me." replied Karen.

"But he's HOT." said Wendy. Her and Karen kept talking. Jake kept his head down, not even wanting to see Momo and Jr. together.

"So Jake, what do you want to do later?" asked Shirley. Jake didn't respond. Shirley just kept talking to him.

"Man look at all these hotties in the room, excluding that specific one." said Albedo, pointing at Karen.

"Oh, that's Karen, the girl Kirschwasser was talking about." replied Momo, who was playing with Jr.'s hair.

'This in a way is a start of the best day in my life.' Momo thought to herself.

**That is it for chapter 13! I had to stop it becuz my sister is going to restart the computer and she's going to delete everything, si I had to get this chapter up as soon as possible! Weee!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Wednesday (where we left of in the last chapter)_

"Ugh, I can't STAND Momo! Whatever happened to the days where Jr. used to hang out with me?" asked Karen, Wendy just shrugged. Then she noticed Jake looking al gloomy.

"What's wrong with you? Haven't got any **_ass_** lately?" asked Wendy, Jake didn't respond.

"Oh he's been like that since yesterday, he won't tell me what's wrong." said Karen. Jake looked up at Karen and glared at her. He moved to another table with his friends, of course, Shirley clinging on to him. The teacher got up to start the class.

"Okay, today we have a new student is going to attend our school. Come up here." said the teacher to Albedo. Albedo went to the front of the class.

"This here is Albedo and he happens to be Jr.'s cousin. He is going to spend the rest of the school year in this school." said the teacher. Uriko and Erika (one of Tiger5913 char's) started wooting(cus they thought he was hot). This made Wendy furious since she hated Uriko for going out with Kenji.

"Shut up HOE!" Wendy yelled at Uriko. Uriko just ignored her and continued talking to Erika. The teacher glared at Wendy.

"Well anyways Albedo, you can sit down with your cousin and Momo since you must feel comfortable to be around someone related to you." the teacher told Albedo.

"Whatever.."replied Albedo and went to sit back down with them. Then he looked back at Uriko and Erika.

"I think y'all are hot too." Albedo told them. Both girls giggled. Jr.'s just rolled his eyes.

"Okay...well anyways, today I am going to make y'all do a report about World War II. And, of course, I will pair up partners. Albedo and Jr., Momo and Uriko, Jake and Erika, Wendy and Carlos, Karen and Shirley..." the teacher continued.

"Just to let you know I ain't doing **_shit_**." Albedo whispered to Jr. ; Jr. glared at him. The teacher sat back down in his desk to continue his computer work (it's as if he has no life XD)

"What, I'm telling you the truth." Albedo responded to Jr.'s glare.

"Then I'll just tell my parents how you are behaving here." Jr. smirked at Albedo.

"Okay fine..." Albedo replied.

"Okay, I'm going to sit with Uriko since I'm partners with her." Momo told Jr. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to where Uriko was sitting. Jr. blushed. Jake just stared like as if he was dead, then moved to a table where Erika was sitting. The teacher got up and walked out of the room to do an errand.

"Hey Jake, it's been a long time since I talked to you." Erika told him. Jake looked up, he remembered Erika. He used to hang out with her all the time until Momo came into his life.

"Yeah it has." Jake replied, not as gloomy as he was earlier.

"Hmmm...is something wrong?" Erika asked.

"In a way, yes." Jake replied. He trusted Erika, so he told her about it.

"You know, not to offend you, but your sister can be such a bitch, especially Wendy. Why do you hang out with them anyways...?" Erika asked.

"None offense taken...Who else do you I have left to hang out with...I can't sit back with Momo, it hurts me to see her with Jr., and it is ironic also, I don't even hate Jr..." Jake told her.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be for you..." Erika replied in a soft voice. Jake started to feel better.

"You know, now that you say it...I really don't care about her being with him...now that you said that...but still I don't think Jr. would want me to be hanging out with them now that I already have gone out with her." Jake told her.

"You can hang out with me...like old times..." Erika replied. Jake looked up at her. He saw a warmth glimpse in her eyes.

"Yeah...and I don't care what Karen says, and that Shirley chick is _REALLY_ getting on my nerves." Jake told her. Erika laughed and they just continued talking. Momo looked back at Jake and Erika, she smiled. Momo turned back to Uriko.

"Man I can't believe bitch Karen told you that." Uriko said. Momo giggled.

"Now I don't care what she thinks. She made me hurt all these years by her hanging around Jr., I can't believe I ever thought he liked her better than me." Momo replied. Uriko laughed.

"He never did." Uriko told her giggling. Then Uriko grabbed a pencil.

"So how does it feel to be going out with him." She spoke into the pencil as if it was a microphone, then pointed it at Momo. Momo laughed.

"Great." she replied. They both started laughing. This made Karen furious.

"God that bitch is acting so **UGH**! I _HATE_ her!" Karen told Shirley. Shirley just ignored her and stared at Jake, laughing with Erika.

"I don't know how she cheered up you brother." Shirley said. Karen ignored her, got up and walked over to where Momo and Uriko were sitting. She was pretending that she was walking to get a history book and just pushed Momo really hard that she hurt Momo.

"Bitch you ain't got nothing but my leftovers!" Karen yelled at her. Everyone in the class got quiet, wondering what was going to happen. Momo wanted to cry but held her tears back.

'I had it with this girl already, I'm not crying in front of her.' Momo thought and got up and turned towards Karen.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Momo asked her.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" Karen mimicked.

"Oh, is the reason that bad that you won't even tell me?" Momo asked in a calm tone which made Karen really mad.

"Bitch mind your own business!" Karen yelled at her (very cheap comeback) Momo gave a smirk.

"Well it seems to me that I am a part of your 'business' since you are taking it out on me..." Momo replied. Karen got really furious. She raised her hand to slap her, but Jr. grabbed her hand just in time. Karen looked at him shocked.

"Look I'm sick and tired of you always picking on Momo! Ever since we broke up, it seemed like you were trying to make her life a living hell!" Jr. yelled at Karen. The wholed class seemed to be amazed at what was going on.

"Ever since we met she made my life hell..." Momo added in staring at Karen coldly. Karen stood there in shock, then turned around towards Jake.

"Jake tell him something." Karen said. Jake stood up with a frown in his face.

"Uh, I actually agree with them." Jake told her. Karen stood there in shock, so was Momo and Jr. Albedo was amazed at what was going on.

"Man my first day here and there is already drama going on, I like it here!" Albedo said. Everyone ignored him.

"And I'm not just finished. I'm tired of you always telling me what to do and, for some reason, I got the title that I SCREW around with girls when I even don't. People think I'm a player and I'm not! I wonder where that came from!" Jake yelled at Karen. Karen thought of it for a while and made up her mind.

"Screw you then loser!" Karen yelled back, then turned towards Momo.

"Well you made my life hell!" Karen yelled. Momo scoffed.

"Yeah right like I believe that! I didn't even do anyting to you!" Momo yelled back. Everyone in the class gasped since they always thougt Momo as an 'innocent' girl. Karen got really furious. She slapped Momo before anyone could stop her, causing Momo to fall on her rear. Karen was about to charge at her and Jr. quickly grabbed her. Momo smiled at Jr. and got up.

"C'mon Jr., lets just go sit down." Momo told Jr. He let go of Karen and Jr. held Momo's hand tightly and they both walked to a table so they could sit down and just act like nothing happened. Karen was still furious. She grabbed Momo's hair.

"Where are you going bitch?" she yelled and pulled her down. Before anyone grabbed Karen, Momo punched her in the face, causing Karen to fall. Momo looked down at Karen, then look at her own fist. Everyone gasped once again. Momo untightened her fist.

"Even though I _ALWAYS_ wanted to do that, I'm to good to get into a fight, especially with you..." Momo told Karen coldly. Karen looked up at her, like as if she was about to cry. Momo doesn't like to make someone cry.

"I'm sorry..." Momo told her and then walked back to Jr. They both walked out of class. Albedo looked at Karen, pointed at her and started laughing, then suddenlly stopped and put a straight face.

"I'm out." he said, and he walked out of class, catching up with Momo and Jr.

"Fuck this, I'm gonna skip school today, wana come with Erika?" Jake asked her. Erika smiled. Jake suddenly held her hand.

"And who's that bitch?" asked a pissed off Shirley.

"Uh, my girlfriend." Jake responded, mimicking her voice. They both walked out of class. Karen sat quietly on the floor. Everyone walked out of class whispering about what had just happened. Wendy and Shirley hidden in the crowd, not even going to stand up for Karen. Karen sat there alone. She suddenly bursted into tears.

**That is the end of chapter 14, but not yet the end of the story HA HA! There is still more to come...Actually the story ends here XD**


End file.
